


Chaise Bribery

by voxangelus



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles 2012 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus





	Chaise Bribery

“No. I’m not going.” 

“Come on, Sherlock. It’s Christmas. Your mother invited us.” 

“She only wants to rub it in my face that Mycroft's finally got engaged. She always liked him better, with his fawning ways and brown-nosing.” 

John was beginning to understand what Mycroft had meant by ‘you can imagine the Christmas dinners’. “Fine. I’ll go. You can stay here all alone on Christmas. Mrs Hudson’s going to visit her sister, so you’ll have the entire place to yourself, Scrooge.” He rolled his eyes and went upstairs to start packing. Before long, he heard Sherlock coming up the staircase. 

“You’re really going to go and leave me here?” he asked, forlorn and frowning, standing in John’s bedroom doorway. Even his dressing gown looked limp and defeated. 

“Yes. I might think Mycroft’s an interfering git, but he’s marrying my friend, so I’ll go and make nice with your mother for a few days.” 

“I’m your BOYfriend, and you’re abandoning me!” Sherlock pouted. 

“You’re choosing to be abandoned. I’m not leaving Greg all alone in poshity-posh land by himself,” John replied wryly, tucking pyjamas into his bag. 

“What nonsense. Lestrade will be fine, he doesn’t need you. I need you,” wheedled Sherlock, cosying up behind John and wrapping his arms around him. 

John sighed, glancing back over his shoulder at Sherlock. “Then you had better get packed, Mycroft’s car will be here in an hour. Besides, I seem to remember something you said a few months ago - something about you, me, and a chaise lounge in the library?”

Sherlock smirked, recalling that conversation. “I’ll get my things together straightaway.”


End file.
